


Sleeping in the Cold

by Natalie668



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie668/pseuds/Natalie668
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter moved to America, he settles down in Forks where he finds friendship and love. <br/>Edward/Harry, Jacob/Harry. Eventual Edward/Harry/Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to their respective authors. J.K Rowling & Stephenie Meyer

Harry decided he wanted a change, the war was over, he was 16 years old, and he wanted to act like it, he wanted to move away to a place where no one would know him. 

He didn’t want to be tied down to the wizarding world, so he left. Packed up his things and moved to America, for 6 months he lived in LA, he travelled around a lot, went to school, and that’s when he learnt about Forks, a friend of his spoke about the place as a quiet boring town in the middle of nowhere. 

And he wanted that, isolation from the big city, and so he looked at houses to buy, he did after all have a lot of money, and so he purchased one, it wasn’t as isolated as he would have liked but it would do. 

And so this is how Harry Potter came to live in Forks. 

He had organised everything to be delivered to his new home, the furniture and everything else he would need was already there waiting for him by the time he got from the airport to Forks. 

The place was quiet, isolated from prying eyes; he only had one neighbour, who seemed to be a chief of police around here. 

He settled into his new home, by the time he arrived at his house it was already nearing midnight, he opened the door and peered inside the dark interior, searching for a light the bulb illuminated the whole of the house before him.

A smile graced his lips, this was to be his new home, and so he went up the stairs and went to the first bedroom he found and made himself comfy in the bed, and fell into a fitful sleep. 

By the time morning came, it was a knock on his front door that woke him from his slumber, a man dressed in a police uniform smiled politely at him. 

He reached a hand forward, “Pleased to meet you, I’m the Chief of police around here, the name is Charlie Swann.” he explained as Harry gingerly took the offered hand. 

Harry smiled politely, “Nice to meet you too,” 

“Are your parent around, I thought I’d introduce myself to my new neighbours.” Charlie said

Harry’s smile dimmed, “I don’t have any parent’s sir, I’m emancipated, this is my house, and I live alone” 

Charlie’s smile disappeared, “I’m very sorry to hear that, I have a daughter moving he tomorrow, she’s about your age, would you mind coming with me to get her, I want her to feel at home here, but with you there as well someone her own age it might make her more comfortable than just me being there?” he asked looking at his wringing hands. 

Harry thought it a bit awkward to say no, after all this man was only trying to get his daughter some friends in this quiet place. After thinking about it for a few seconds he agreed. 

“Well great, that settles it, her plane lands tomorrow at 11 am; I’ll come get you then. Have a good day son.” and with a wave, Charlie left Harry on the doorstep stunned. 

Harry spent the day looking around his new house, he decided to take the very back bedroom, for it was the largest, and it overlooked the huge woods which resided behind his property. 

Harry had had the internet and telly installed into his new home, after all he would need it for when he started his new school, muggle school was quite easy for him, he had spent a whole 6 months in LA’s finest high school. 

He was 17 years old, legally in the wizarding world he could do whatever he wanted, and so he made sure he could do what he wished in the muggle world too. 

Jade eyes glanced around the room, it seemed too bare, he would have to try and make this house a home, perhaps this Chiefs daughter would be his new friend.   
He didn’t have any friends at his last school, he secluded himself to his work, and didn’t both to make anyone’s acquaintance, he didn’t want to do that here, he wanted to make friends, like when he was in Hogwarts, he wanted someone to talk to, to confide in.

The day passed rather uneventful, he moved things around in the large house, but other than that he wished tomorrow would hurry up and arrive so he went to sleep early. 

He had already enrolled into Forks high before he even arrived, so that was something off his list of things to do. 

The next day arrived quickly; it only felt like he had been a sleep an hour or two. 

10 o’clock arrived and Charlie came to fetch him, he had been up and dressed since 8 that morning, Charlie seemed happy, but also a bit nervous; it was obvious he hadn’t seen his daughter in some time, and he looked rather pale. 

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure she’ll love it here, plus she’ll have me here if she wants me.” Charlie seemed to cheer up after that so Harry simply sat in the passenger seat quietly as they both drove to fetch her. 

The car drive was uneventful, they arrived there just before 11, his eyes darted around the crowd of people emerging from the airport, he had been one of those people a couple of days ago, he knew how awkward it was to have to stand there waiting. 

Charlie rushed out the car to greet her, Harry stepped out slowly afterwards, the girl seemed a bit awkward just like her father, as they gently hugged one another. 

Charlie turned and smiled happily at him, “Bells, this is Harry, he’s our new neighbour. He’s starting the same year as you, so I thought you should meet each other before tomorrow when school starts so you two won’t feel so lost when you go to school tomorrow.” 

Bella reddened, obviously embarrassed at her dad making Harry be friends with her. Harry decided he liked her, “I’m Harry, and it’s nice to meet you Bella.” 

Bella smiled at him, “Nice to meet you too,” she mumbled back. 

The car ride home was full of chatter, Charlie started a few questions at each of them and they found they had common interests, like how they both loved English, reading and they were both loners at their old schools.

Harry was invited into their home, Charlie lead them both to Bella’s bedroom, it looked like a little girls room, Bella blushed as she saw how girly and young the room looked, “Don’t worry; I’ll help you decorate it.” Harry said laughing as Charlie walked out. 

“Thanks, pink just isn’t my colour.” she said laughing. 

They spent the rest of the day engrossed in looking on the internet for different bedroom idea’s, they both compared items they were taking for their first day of school together, and found they both were going to be in the same year as well as most of the classes probably too, as their grades were near enough the same. 

“So, what’s it like here in Forks, I mean you used to come here before right?” Harry asked as he leaned back against the wall, laptop in his lap. 

Bella looked thoughtful, “I remember there being some fun times here, but mostly I remember rain, and more rain. Oh and a kid called Jake, we used to be good friends before I stopped coming here.” 

“Well, we’ll have to go see this Jake friend of yours and see if he remembers you.” Harry said, “Then you can introduce me, and then I’ll have 2 friends” he stated laughing. 

“Wont your parents be wondering where you are?” Bella asked as she looked at him. 

“I’m emancipated, live here on my own. And I don’t have parents, they died when I was 1 and a half” Harry explained, he waited for the gushing sorrys which he was used to. 

There were none, silence sat between them, “Its okay, I’ve got used to being on my own.” he said smiling at the sad look on her face. 

“Well, its getting late, I’d better head off, how are you getting to school tomorrow?” he asked, “Perhaps we could catch a ride together, I don’t feel like going there on my own.” 

She smiled, “My dads taking me, I’ll tell him to wait for you aswell, I’m going in early so I know where my first few classes are. But you’re welcome to come with me if you don’t mind going early.” 

“Sounds fine to me, hopefully we’re in the same classes that way we can be late together.” he said laughing. 

Harry headed downstairs, said goodbye to Charlie who was sat in front of the telly glued to watching a bunch of men run around with a rugby ball, Charlie waved distractedly back, Harry laughed and let himself out. 

He went to bed happy that night, he had a new friend who he was happy to have, getting into his comfy bed, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

*-*-*-* Next Day *-*-*-*  
It was the first day of school, he was both excited and terrified, at least he wasn’t doing this alone, they had both been quiet on the way to school. 

They got out the car and headed towards the reception, it wasn’t hard to find, it was a small school compared to his previous ones. 

The lady in the office smiled welcomingly at them both, “Right kids, you both are in luck, you’re in near enough the same classes, try not to get lost, hand these slips to your teachers and return them at the end of the day, you’ll have to do this every day this week. Well, here’s your timetables, have a great time here at Forks High School.” 

They murmured the thanks and headed towards the parking lot, people were turning up in their cars, they weren’t top of the range by any means, nothing like LA. 

That’s when a smart Volvo pulled up, the most beautiful people stepped out, his breath caught in his throat, they were perfect inhumanly perfect. 

Bella noticed them too, she sucked in her breath, “Wow.” she exclaimed. 

“You can say that again,” he said dragging his eyes away from them, “Well lets search for our classroom so we’re not late.” he said as he dragged her away, she was like a deer caught in the headlights. 

They found it rather easily, a group of people were stood outside the English classroom, 2 girls and 3 lads. The girls smiled welcomingly at Bella, “Hi, I’m Harry Potter.” he said as he reached his hand out to shake their hands. 

They grinned in return, “I’m Mike, this here is Eric, and that there is Tyler.” they each shook his hand and they made their way into the empty classroom. 

They gestured to the back desks in the classroom, Harry and Bella sat down at a 2 seater desk, they grabbed out their pads and pens and waited for the teacher to turn up. 

The day went pretty much like this until their last class. Biology, there was 2 spaces, Harry took the one next to the handsome lad he had spotted in the parking lot that morning, the young man looked into his eyes, they were an amazing golden colour, like honey. 

Those eyes flashed black and back again in the blink of an eye, he seemed suddenly like he was sat on a chair of nails, he sucked in a breath and looked like he was about to throw up. 

“Are you okay,” he asked looking troubled at the beautiful boys troubles he seemed to be going through. Those gold eyes looked at him, then they looked to Bella, and he looked pained, and confused. 

“Okay, give me the silent treatment then, see if I care!” he huffed, everyone else had been nice enough to him, now this lad was being a jackass. 

The teacher called everyones names out, Harry learnt the boys name was Edward Cullen, when the teacher did the register, he didn’t speak, he just raised his hand. 

Harry rolled his eyes, he looked back to Bella but she was busy looking into the microscope with Angela, she seemed like a really nice girl from what Harry had seen of her. 

The lesson ended, and Edward was gone and out the classroom before the bell even ended. 

“What the hell was his problem.” Harry asked the lads, jerking his head towards Edward who was now far away from the classroom. 

“Don’t know never seem him act like that before, what did you do to him, looked like someone had shoved something funky up his arse.” Mike said laughing at the reddened cheeks of Bella. 

“Didn’t do anything,” he said looking rather miserable.   
Bella walked over and linked his arm with hers, “His loss, you’re a great friend Harry.” 

“Thanks.” Harry said smiling at Bella. 

“Well lets get going, do you two want to come to Carver Café we’re heading there now?” Mike asked them. 

“Sure, let me just text my dad and tell him he doesn’t need to pick us up.” Bella said as she got her mobile out and texted. 

They all headed to Carver Café and spent the afternoon exchanging stories and laughing over stupid memories, Harry felt very much at home with these kids his age, he had a feeling he was going to enjoy living here in forks.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of school was pretty much exactly like the first, the same classes, same faces, all except one, Edward Cullen was missing; the boy who had instantly disliked Harry from the very moment he met him in Biology class.

He didn’t know what he did to him, but for some reason, hatred emitted from him when he looked at him, well he wasn’t going to worry himself about one person who disliked him, when he had more than enough friends here at the school.

Friends, he had quite a few of them here, more than he did even at Hogwarts, they bickered and joked amongst themselves, the rest of the week went this way.

The weekend arrived, Bella and Harry headed to La Push, Charlie took them in his cruiser, they were going up there to spend some time with Charlie’s best friends son, Jacob while the two men watched ‘The game’.

They arrived relatively quickly, La Push wasn’t far at all from where they lived, a 5 minute drive if that; they bustled out of the car, a tall teenager with mocha coloured skin and long black hair met them outside his home, his hand was leaning on a man in a wheelchair, who must have been Billy Black, his father.

Charlie introduced Harry to Billy and Jacob, they each shook his hand happily, “Nice to meet you sir,” Harry said smiling at the older man.

“And nice to meet you too Jacob,” a smile still shone from his face.

Bella hugged the tall teenager, “Crikey Jake, has someone stretched you, you’ve doubled in size since last time I saw you.” she said laughing.

Jacob laughed, “Well you haven’t seen me for years, what do you expect me to still be a little dot I am nearly 16 you know.”

The three of them trudged off, they decided they were going to the beach, it was only a little walk away, Harry found he loved it here in this quaint little town, though people liked to know what was happening in everyone here’s lives, they didn’t pressure him to give them his secrets.  
  
Before they knew it, they were stepping onto the beach, the waves crashing into the shore spraying salty water at their feet, they trudged across the sandy ground, they found a large washed up tree and settled onto it.

The three of them spent the next few hours sat there talking, discussing school, and the different people they had met on their first day of school at Forks high. Harry mentioned Edward, who had been a complete arse to him.

Jacob looked away, “I’d stay away from the Cullen’s if I were you,” he said looking Harry in the eyes, “They’re bad news.”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t really care, I’ve got more than enough friends, who needs them.”   
Bella agreed, none of the Cullen’s had spoken to her, not even spared a glance her way, and that was fine with her.

It started getting dark when Harry, Jacob and Bella returned to Billy and Charlie, they were sat in front of the telly watching the replays of the match they had just watched. Bella yawned, “Charlie, could we get going soon, I’m tired.” she said as she leaned against the door jam.

Charlie looked at his tired daughter and stood up from the sofa, “Sure, lets get going then, thanks for the snacks Billy.” Billy waved his thanks away and wheeled himself after the three retreating bodies.

Harry said goodbye to both the Blacks and said they’d have to meet up soon, the youngest Black agreed and shook Harry’s hand, and gave Bella a quick hug.

The rest of the week went like every other day, there was no trouble, and no Edward, and that was fine with Harry.

It was Monday 24th January when Edward finally returned, they both seated themselves at their desk in biology.

Edward sighed inwardly, “My names Edward Cullen, what’s yours?” he gestured his hand to Harry, who shook his hand.

Those hands were freezing, like shoving your hand into a freezer, “Wow, you’re cold.” Harry exclaimed laughing, “I think you should where gloves, don’t want your hands falling off.” he said laughing at Edwards embarrassed look.

“Sorry about that, and I’m sorry about the other day, I didn’t mean to be such a jackass. I wasn’t feeling myself.” Edward exclaimed as he looked into the microscope, and wrote down the answers to the list of questions the teacher had provided for them all.

Harry glanced back to Bella, she was engrossed in a conversation with the girls at the back of the classroom, “Its okay I guess. And yeah, you were a jackass. I mean if looks could kill, I’d be 6 feet under right now.” he laughed lightly.

Edward apologized again, “Well, I’ll introduce myself again, fresh start and all, I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you Edward.” Harry said as he too wrote down the answers on his own sheet of paper.

They spent the lesson asking one another questions, like do you like the weather here, what was your last home like, etc. They finished their work earlier than everyone else in the classroom so they were allowed to sit and chat quietly.

The bell rang and they said their goodbyes, Harry decided Edward wasn’t that bad when you got to know him, Bella noticed them speaking civily and looked happy for him.

Bella linked arms with him, they pushed their way through the school and met her dad in the parking lot, he dropped Harry off outside his house and drove the extra bit up the road to his own home.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon in his library reading, and thinking about the two lads who had came into his life who he found he wanted to spend more time with, and get to know them a lot better.

End of Chapter.   
Sorry for it being short about 1000 words. But I want this out the way so I can start the next chapter. Cheers people!

 


End file.
